Dark Days Turn Sunny
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Shawn Michaels life in 1997 can be described in one word - a nightmare. His personal life is falling apart due to him constantly being in pain, drinking and being on pills. Who can pull Shawn out of the darkness and show him the sunlight again? Shawn/Sunny! AU!


_A/N: Hey guys, White here with my second new fic of the night. This one focuses on Shawn Michaels during his darkest days in 1997, when his off-screen life was a complete mess. Who can help Shawn rebuild his life? Read and see guys! Hope y'all enjoy it!_

Michael Shawn Hickenbottom, "Shawn Michaels" to the WWF fans, had just stumbled his way out of a taxi cab dropping him off at his San Antonio, Texas home with his body reeking of alcohol. After fumbling for his house keys he entered the front door. "I'm hoooooooooome!" He called out to nobody in his drunken state.

Shawn's cellphone was lit up and blinking, indicating new voicemails.

Shawn grabbed his cellphone and looked at it curiously after leaning on his living room wall for balance, "Well lets see who called me." He said through a drunken hiccup before checking his voicemail to see just who called him first.

The first name that flashed was JR, WWF's lead announcer Jim Ross, and a close friend of Shawn behind the scenes.

"JR, Jim Ross." Shawn said to himself as he selected JR's name so he could hear his message.

"Shawn, it's JR. Haven't heard from you in about a week, just calling to check up on you. See how you're doing. Hunter's worried about you too. Talk to you soon." JR's message said.

"Hunter...oh man...what did I do.." Shawn moaned through a hiccup as he selected his friend's name.

"It's Hunter. I had a feeling you were out in some bar like you've been about everyday this week or asleep somewhere. Just checking on you, calling you to say I don't like what's going on with you. You're not doing too well and I know it and I'm trying to help you when I can but you're barely talking to me and when we do talk it doesn't go well at all and I'm getting tired of it. I hope to talk to you to soon." Hunter said on the message.

As Hunter's message ended, Shawn felt his eyes well up with bitter tears. "What am I doing to myself.." He murmured.

The last message belonged to none other than Tamara Lynn Sytch, more commonly known as "Sunny" to her legions of WWF fans offered kind words for Shawn Michaels in his time of need as well.

Shawn gave a teary-eyed smile as he selected her name.

"Shawn, it's Sunny. I've heard about what you're going through from Hunter and JR and a few other people and I just want to know that if you ever need my help for anything call me. You're one of the top guys in the WWF and I don't like seeing you like this, get well soon Shawn."

Shawn wiped away his tears and dialed Sunny. He needed the shoulder to cry on.

And there was Sunny, at home watching the news. She was going to go to bed soon when she heard her cellphone ring. Curiously she picked it up and answered it, "Hello." She greeted softly.

"S-Sunny...it's S-Shawn.." He hiccuped.

"Shawn? Are you okay?" Sunny asked, care in her voice.

"No...my whole life is falling apart...I need help.." He sobbed.

Sunny turned her television off so she could give Shawn her full attention. "I'm here for you Shawn, tell me everything." She said in a kind tender voice.

"Well I'm on pills constantly because of pain, that and I'm always drinking. I'm self-destructing.." Shawn whimpered.

Sunny was a bit of a party girl herself but she stayed safe and stable. She could help Shawn perfectly. "Listen closely, Shawn. The best thing for you is to take some time off, focus on Michael Hickenbottom, not Shawn Michaels." Sunny said calmly. "Take a vacation. It'll be great for you." She sweetly added.

"C...Can you come to my place? I need someone.." Shawn whimpered. He knew he needed help, before he did something stupid.

"It's a little late but I'll be there." Sunny answered.

"Thank you..." Shawn whispered softly.

"I'll see you soon, Shawn." Sunny said, standing from her couch.

Shawn nodded. "Cya soon.."

Sunny hung up her phone and got her street clothes on. She was getting ready to go and visit Shawn Michaels in his time of need.

Soon enough Shawn was in clean street clothes.

After a few minutes Sunny pulled up to Shawn's driveway in her 1996 Nissan Altima, ready to visit Shawn.

Shawn was in his living room waiting for Sunny.

Sunny knocked on Shawn's door. "It's Sunny."

"Come in." Shawn smiled.

Sunny entered Shawn's front door wearing a dark blue blouse and matching jeans and blue Nike shoes, "I'm here Shawn."

"C'mon in. I'm on the couch." Shawn softly replied.

Sunny entered the room and made her way right to Shawn on the couch. "Hello Shawn."

"Please, sit down." Shawn smiled.

Sunny sat down next to him, a smile on her face. "Talk to me Shawn." She said gently.

"What about Sunny?" Shawn asked softly.

"About you, Shawn." Sunny said, looking into Shawn's eyes. "You've been acting really weird these last few weeks. Hunter knows it...I know it too." Sunny said softly.

"It's like I said my back's always in pain lately, and I've had to constantly pop pills. I feel...so alone." Shawn whimpered.

Sunny had a feeling that was the case. Ever since Shawn's Casket match with The Undertaker his demeanor had been getting worse and worse. He had been wrestling hurt this whole time and it was getting to his body. "Shawn, listen to me okay...I really think you need some time off. Some time for yourself." She said sweetly.

"But...I'm champion. I have house shows and everything.." Shawn blubbered.

"Shawn, you're a great wrestler. You'll get the WWF title back if they want you to vacate it, but you're really hurting yourself like this and you know it. Taking drugs just to relieve pain. You don't need that." Sunny insisted

"But...I don't know if I can." Shawn murmured softly.

"I do." Sunny said with a little nod, "You just finished defending your championship and you can afford to miss some house shows if it means you get better." The blonde beauty said, now mentioning ways Shawn can recover

"Can..you help me?" Shawn asked gently.

Sunny gave Shawn some advice but what else could she do for him? "What do you want me to do?" She asked kindly.

"Can you stay with me?" Shawn asked with a sniffle.

"You want me to stay with you?" Sunny asked in disbelief. This was a big step for her.

Shawn nodded. He needed the protector.

"If it means I help you, keep you safe, I'll move in with you." Sunny answered, love and care in her voice.

"Thank you.." Shawn smiled softly.

"You're welcome." Sunny replied, a little smile on her face as well.

She was actually looking forward to staying with Shawn, helping him get better

Shawn hugged her tightly.

Sunny hugged him close as well

After breaking the hug Sunny decided to get herself settled into Shawn's place. She was going to stay here until she knew Shawn was better. Tamara was going to try her best to make sure that Michael kept his smile.

To be continued...


End file.
